


Fic Ideas/Concepts

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Bandom AU's [1]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universes, Concepts, Gen, ideas, one shots, story idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: idk how to really summarize these, just ideas that were in my head like last night and i wanted to write them out





	1. Recess

**Author's Note:**

> All Pete wanted was a friend. That is, until Patrick came around.
> 
> (Pete is 7 and Patrick is 9)

\---

Pete sighed, holding onto his teddybear for dear life. 

There was a group of bullies surrounding him, all just laughing and pointing. 

"Emo!" "Worthless!" "Crybaby!" "You can't even join a band yet!" "Meaningless!"

And those were just a few of the insults he's gotten this afternoon, and no one's stood up to him yet. 

Pete wanted scream and cry right then and there, but he knew he would still get teased for it. 

But all he could do was stand there and take it. 

One of the kids from the group took away his bear, smirking mischievously.

"You don't need this anymore anyway." He said, dangling the teddybear from his arm. 

"Yes I do! Give it back!" Pete exclaimed, reaching for it but the kid only started to tear at the bear's yellow stitching. 

"NO!" Pete yelled, gaining back everyone's attention and tears finally pricking his eyes. 

"Hey!" Someone from the crowd shouted, walking out of it to reveal himself. 

"Give his bear back!" The kid said demandingly, staring right at the bully. 

The one bully only nodded instantly and dropped the bear on the ground, leaving dust fall down. 

The kid ran over to Pete and picked up the teddy bear, handing it back to him and smiling. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there.." He responded, glancing back at Pete. 

"It's fine now, I guess.." Pete replied sadly, taking a hold of his bear once again. 

"Oh, my name is Patrick by the way." He added, fixing his trucker hat that was probably a bit big for him. 

Pete nodded and introduced himself too, "I'm Pete..It's nice to meet you Patrick."

Patrick nodded and Pete finally smiled for the first time today, besides this morning when he did it to his parents, but that one was faked. 

"You too." Patrick grinned and looked back at Pete's teddy bear. 

"What's his name too anyway?" He said, pointing to him. 

"Oh, uh, his name is Crybaby.. It was based off of one of my characters I thought off, He barely talks though." Pete explained, pulling the bear back up in the process. 

"Oh, that's cool!" Patrick exclaimed suddenly, it nearly caught Pete off guard. 

"Thanks.." Pete replied a little shyly, no one's ever been interested in his interests before and had a friend at that. 

"No problem." Patrick responded back, and..does this kid ever stop smiling? It's a little freaky. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I think class is going to start again in a few minutes," Pete said, nervously glancing back at the small clock on the school building. 

"Yeah, i'll see you after school maybe?" Patrick responded, starting to walk back into the building, and he waved at Pete. 

Pete only nodded and stood awestruck, why did he just help him like that? just..what happened?

As if on cue, the bell for class rang and Pete ran inside the school building. 

Maybe he will see Patrick later.


	2. 5 + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Pete said he loved Patrick and another time Patrick said it back (I think that's how it goes)

1\. at home 

 

Pete sighed softly, scrolling through the social media on his phone quietly. 

He sat back on the couch, looking back over at Patrick beside him. 

Pete rested his head against Patrick, leaning onto him.

He smiled slightly then looked up at him, "Hey 'Trick?" 

"Yeah?" Patrick replied, glancing over at Pete. 

"I really like you, Patrick..We've always been best friends, we've always been there for each other, I don't know what i'd do without you. I love you so much." Pete responded, saying the last part a little quiet. 

Patrick only smiled also and leaned over, giving Pete a kiss on his cheek. 

Maybe Patrick did love him back, but he just didn't want to show it. 

2\. through text

 

panda: hey

panda: patrick

lunchbox: yes pete

panda: and in the end

panda: i'll do it all again

panda: i think your my best friend

lunchbox: are those lyrics

panda: yes but i meant what i wrote

panda: i love you

 

3\. at the studio

 

"Pete!" Joe exclaimed, running over to Pete and Patrick's side of the room. 

"What is it?" Pete responded, with a another sigh. 

"Don't you have something to say to Patrick?" Joe mocked, smirking slightly and sitting down next to them. 

He only nodded and turned to Patrick, who was on his right and mumbled it quietly. 

"What was that?" He asked, leaning in slightly. 

"I said I love you!" Pete said louder and clearer, gaining Patrick's full attention this time. 

Who, was now, blushing so much he had to cover his face. 

"..." Patrick didn't really reply but all he did was scoot closer to Pete's chair.

They both ended up being flustered messes after a while. 

 

4\. at the carousel

"Let's hear it for america's suitehearts.." He sang aloud, causing Sandman to hear him. 

"But I must confess," Sandman sang along, taking Benzedrine's hand in his. 

"I'm in love with my own sins." Sandman finished, dipping him down low the back up, then spinning Benzedrine in a twirl like style. 

"That's another way of saying 'I love you'." Sandman said with a wink and a smirk. 

"Sandman.." Benzedrine replied, feeling kind of speechless, what was he supposed to say? 

Sandman only put a finger to his painted grin and hushed him, "Don't think about it now, Doctor."

 

5\. at the store/mall

Patrick's face practically lit up from excitement and ran over to one of the stores, with a big grin on his face. 

"Pete! Can we go in here??" Patrick asked excitedly, he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Sure Patty." Pete replied, taking a hold of Patrick's hand and walking into the store. 

"I don't really see the point of this, it just looks like a Hot Topic." Pete said, looking around at all the merch and shirts. 

"Pete, look! Our band is up here!" Patrick exclaimed, pointing at one of them at the very top, near the ceiling. 

"Woah, that's so cool.." Pete followed Patrick's gaze, glancing at the one shirt he was pointing at. 

"Um, on another topic, i have something to tell you," Pete looked back at Patrick, who was now fully listening to him. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Patrick asked, leaning over at him.

"Uh, I think I love you.." Pete admitted kind of shyly, and glanced around. 

The worker behind them only gasped and awwed at them. 

 

6\. at a live performance 

 

Pete smiled to himself, putting on his bass. He remembered the times he told Patrick he loved him, but..he wouldn't really respond. 

He really hoped he would say it back today. 

He stepped out to stage and waved at the people in the audience.

Patrick walked out shortly after and his big grin was too much. 

Patrick leaned the microphone gently towards his side and started speaking, "Okay, well, Hi everyone! We're Fall Out Boy and we're here here to perform a few songs for you guys." 

"But, before we start though, I have something i want to say to one of my band mates." Patrick added and turned to Pete this time. 

Pete looked back at Patrick but he only laughed softly (like the angel he is) and stepped forward to kiss him. 

And Patrick closed the distance and tension between them by kissing Pete, on his lips. 

He couldn't even describe what it felt like. It all just felt like a dream, like none of it was real. 

But it was, and Patrick was doing this right now. 

"I love you too Pete."


End file.
